Firma: Sebastián Michaelis
by Crosseyra
Summary: él volvió para pedir perdón de un error cometido hace ya tiempo, mas un poema firmado deja en claro sus razones más íntimas en la tumba de alguien a quien le había fallado.


_El mundo de Kuroshitsuji y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de exclusiva propiedad de Yana Toboso._

**Firma: Sebastián Michaelis.**

_by_

******Crosseyra**

* * *

Hojas blancas revueltas sobre la flor de nuestros días, alzadas por el viento que se colaba entre los visillos de la ventanilla, escondiendo el fulgor del sol como si el mañana solo fuera cosa de mentiras.

Tinta impregnada sobre líneas quietas e inertes, notas que revoloteaban sobre la pauta negra del tiempo viejo, la llave que abría el paso a la suave melodía, el tiempo que el compás contaba en sus espacios ceñidos por los años. Blanca y negra. Negra y blanca.

Así era cada día, así era cada mes, así era cada año, así era tu vida y, por lo tanto, así lo era la mía.

Tus pies se paseaban inquietos por el suelo, tus dedos danzaban rebeldes sobre las hojas manchadas de negro, acariciando el poco sonido que tus habilidades lograban esculpir en tinta y papel. Me enorgullezco de ello sabiendo que te enseñé bien.

La incógnita de tus ojos cuando las cosas eran al revés, el tiemblo de tus manos cuando nada estaba, para ti, bien. Tus labios cuando se movían insistentes hacia mí, dictando tu sentencia como si la biblia lo dijera, más siempre proferí que tus deseos fueron mi ley.

Las arremetidas que me dabas cuando enfurecías en dolor, el tiempo en que tus palabras sangraban en tus belfos con desesperación, el día en qué descubrí que no era solo un yo, sino que lo interpreté como un tú y yo.

Fuerza fue lo que carecía cuando el valor no era suficiente para aclamar lo que tu existencia significaba para este simple siervo que sin amo se quedó. Solo los años sabrían lo que las pautas de tu melodía profesarían, pues en el silencio fallecieron e inertes permanecieron como un adiós.

Pautas negras sobre el tapiz del suelo, notas blancas entre cada reglón, hojas muertas regadas sobre el desgastado buró.

¿Por qué la brisa siempre entra por la misma ventanilla?

Luz que alumbra la poca razón que me quedaba, perdida cuando la sed de venganza te borró del mapa. Los retazos de tu aroma aún flotan en el aire, coladas entre las sabanas de lo que antes fue tu nupcial catre.

"Triste pasado" susurro al viento "Triste final" musito terminal.

Compositor fuiste, compositor eres y compositor serás. Genio de la lengua musical que en tus rasgos vi pasar. Secuelas de tus melodías dejaste en mí cuando la pena de muerte yo vi llegar.

Fui testigo del amante que cada mañana afloraba al despertar, apoderándose de tus acciones en donde, como un relámpago, directo te llevaba al instrumento musical.

Bellos crepúsculos que dejaban vestigios de lumbre en tus ojos cuando estos aún latían en vida, ahora me doy cuenta de que inútil fue retrasar de este mundo tu huída.

Recuerdo como era tu féretro, algo pequeño por tu estatura y la delgadez de tu cuerpo, negro por fuera y blanco por dentro. Siempre eras así, oculto en una máscara de frialdad cuando por dentro siempre fuiste el alma más pura de todas.

Querido amo, siempre te creyeron música, mas yo te vi como un hermoso poema.

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

Leyó aquel trozo de papel por última vez, resguardando bajo su escarlata mirada cada detalle que pudiera pasar por alto. No quería que se presentaran imperfecciones en su trabajo_. No delante de él. _Paseó cuidadamente sus ojos por aquellas letras impresas con negra tinta de pigmentos, cerciorándose de que cada palabra fuera perfectamente quieta, pero llena de sentimiento.

Sus guantes se habían manchado con el tintorro colorante luego de haber terminado con su labor, mas no le importó. No como antes, le hubiera importado si él aún siguiera con vida.

Ya no se preocupaba de levantar a cierta persona por las mañanas, ya no se preocupaba de tener un desayuno nutritivo y balanceado listo para cada amanecer, ya no se preocupaba de limpiar y asear una habitación tras otra en una gran mansión, ya no se preocupaba de arreglar los extensos jardines para las visitas, ya no se preocupaba de hacer los alimentos para cada día, ya no se preocupaba de cumplir una orden. Ya no se preocupaba de ser un perfecto mayordomo, sin embargo, lo añoraba.

Sí, lo extrañaba como solo él sabe que lo hacía.

Había un par de cosas que jamás diría sobre su persona, pero había otras que podía aclamarlas a vivas voz cuando quiera y donde quisiera, pero nunca encontró el momento exacto para decirlo y, cuando menos se lo esperaba, se le había acabado el tiempo.

¿Por qué nunca tuvo la valentía de decirlo cuando aún tenía la oportunidad? Quién sabe. No era claro, pero estaba seguro que jamás encontraría aquella respuesta, sería una duda de por vida y, sinceramente, prefería pasarlo por ignoto.

Dio un suspiró nostálgico al aire, a la vez que alzaba la mirada con algo de culpa. Solo había desobedecido una orden en toda su eterna existencia y, a causa de esto, había infringido el contrato y cortado un fino hilillo negro en el cual de este dependía la vida de su protegido. Lástima que no pudo cumplir con lo prometido y, para acabar, ya no tenía como recompensarlo, solo le quedaba visitar aquel lugar diariamente a dejar algo nuevo.

Sacó un bolígrafo del bolsillo de su saco negro, aferró una de sus manos a la cuartilla que antes había leído y comenzó a trazar un par de líneas junto con una que otra palabra que no le pertenecía, pero que aún seguía utilizando como suya. Para él, seguir empleándolo como de su posesión era un honor.

Terminó con ello a cuesta de su voluntad, sinceramente no quería marcharse, no aún, aún le quedaban un par de cosas por decir y, más que nada, quería que alguien le escuchara aún si no estaba presente físicamente. Anhelaba que sus palabras fueran oídas por aquel de triste y desamparado final.

Sí, tenía que disculparse. Él le odiaba por haber permitido que tuviera un descenso tan patético como aquel, y más aún si no había logrado sus objetivos primordiales, mas podría simplemente dar la vuelta y olvidar el asunto, pero algo bastante fuerte e intenso se lo impedía.

_Orgullo y amor_, _tan simple como eso…_

Orgullo a sus principios como demonio de su categoría, ya que había cometido un error al realizar su trabajo, y amor por aquel ser que le enseñó a atisbar su eternidad con ojos sinceros. No pecaminosos, solo sinceros.

Suspiró con melancolía. Se le hacía algo difícil. Entendió, finalmente, que jamás podría dejar ir aquella sensación si no aprendía a disculparse por sus faltas, aquel sentimiento que aún le aferraba a su amo era hermoso, pero, más que eso, lo atormentaba.

Volvió a depositar el bolígrafo en su bolsillo, dejó un ramillete de flores recién cortadas al pie de un ligero relieve de piedra y, por consiguiente, el pequeño papel donde él mismo había escrito hace un par de horas atrás. Contempló por breves segundos aquel mármol de piedra que se extendía a sus pies, para luego cerrar los ojos con parsimonia.

— Joven amo… usted mejor que nadie sabe que su alma dejó de preocuparme hace ya tiempo, mucho antes de que usted partiera, pero eso no quiere decir que Bocchan, en sí, no me importara —tomó una bocanada de aire e hizo el intento de dejar impresas sus palabras en la brisa del viento con la vaga esperanza de que, algún día, llegaran al ser que, alguna vez, había amado — Ahora sé lo que se siente perder al ser que amaste por tanto tiempo… — y, dicho esto, inclinó su cabeza en signo de respeto.

No se detuvo al comenzar a caminar en dirección contraria, dándole la espalda a aquella lápida que hace tanto tiempo había estado visitando seguidamente, mas ahora el dolor crecía con rapidez y la intensidad de las punzadas oprimían su pecho.

La brisa le quemaba la piel, la escasa lumbre del atardecer le golpeaba como las sombras del pasado, no obstante, se prometió que, pasara lo que pasara, seguiría amando a ese ser sin siquiera haber declarado el hecho como tal, sin siquiera haberlo dicho en presencia de aquella identidad, sin siquiera haber leído la escritura en aquella triste y amarga sepultura.

_Ciel Phantomhive  
1875 – 1889_

"_Porque muchos saben que él fue, y sigue siendo, música"_

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

Su cabello rubio rozaba sus mejillas con sutil delicadeza, sus verdosos ojos posados sobre una pequeña hoja semi arrugada producto de la brisa noctívaga captaban su atención por completo. El vuelo y balance de su acampanado vestido azul cobalto ondeaba al compás de una alegre y silenciosa sonata a capela.

Una sonrisa humilde y serena se formó en su fino rostro ya de dama adulta, a la vez que alzaba la mirada hacia el cielo con esperanza. Sí, había tocado su corazón.

— Señorita… — la voz de su dama de compañía resonó suave y tersa en sus finos oídos. Levantó la mirada del pequeño trozo de papel y atisbo a la sirvienta con una mirada serena y sonrisa amable. Por otra parte, recibió un gesto igualitario proveniente de la mujer.

— Paula… — respondió a tono suave. Su voz ya no era infantil y chillona, ahora se percibía madura, serena y maternal.

La mencionada se acercó prudentemente a su ama y observó por sobre el hombro de la muchacha directo a la lápida que reposaba en la tierra, rodeada de hierba y maleza, descansando junto a los demás apellidos de su familia. Se percató de un ramillete con capullos florecidos y en su punto, por lo cual observó sorprendida.

— ¿Otra vez el ramo de flores en la tumba del señorito Ciel? — preguntó con moderación, ya que no quería perturbar la serenidad en que Elizabeth se veía envuelta.

La rubia solo asintió.

— Sí, pero ahora viene acoplado con un pequeño poema… — apretó el pequeño papel contra su pecho, la tinta hace ya un par de horas se había secado y lo desolador del lugar delataba que había sido dejada allí hace algunas horas atrás. Paula le atisbó por el rabillo del ojo.

Esbozó una sonrisa carismática, para luego voltearse y extenderle el poema a su dama de compañía, quien no dudó en cogerlo, mas las sorpresa le dejaría perpleja.

— Está firmada por…

— Michaelis… Sebastián Michaelis — respondió la oji-esmeralda con sencillas. De la Torre aún no salía de su espasmo momentáneo. Hace tanto tiempo que no se sabía nada de aquel individuo y ahora aparecía, misteriosamente, una cuartilla en la tumba del joven Phantomhive firmada por aquel desaparecido mayordomo.

Paula, luego de ello, reaccionó.

— ¿El señor Sebastián? Pero si él había desaparecido luego de la muerte de su primo, señorita Elizabeth — afirmó algo pavorosa, ya que no todos los días se encontraba con algo parecido.

La, antes, menor de los Middleford se limitó a asentir al atisbar fascinada el estrellado suelo nocturno polveado de blanquecina escarcha. No, no era una noche común.

Un corto lapso de silencio se hizo presente ante la contemplación del centelleante cielo repleto de estrellas, mas este no duraría por mucho.

— Dime, Paula… ¿El amor es pecado?

Sí, la pregunta le había descolocado un poco, pero como buena sirvienta, debía de responder.

— Eso depende mucho del punto de vista de cada persona, señorita — dijo la mujer con sabiduría, ya los años habían pasado y las experiencias le habían enseñado a valerse bien y, por supuesto, a su ama también — Pero, si me permite saber ¿Por qué lo pregunta?

— Solo me parece extraño que un demonio pueda amar, es por eso que lo interpelo ¿El amor es pecado? — había un par de cosas que Elizabeth sabía hace ya tiempo, la ingenuidad ya no formaba parte de ella en lo absoluto, no obstante, Paula no le entendió del todo. La joven dama y esposa prosiguió — No… el amor solo es pecaminoso, mas no llega a ser pecado — Cuánta razón tenía en ese preciso momento, cuánta razón.

De la Torre le regaló una mirada comprensiva.

— Señorita Elizabeth ¿Usted cree que el señor Sebastián vuelva? — preguntó la dama de castaño cabello al volver a mirar el pequeño trozo de papel algo manchado en su mano. Sí, una vaga esperanza se había formado en su pecho, mas la respuesta no era la que esperaba.

— No… él ya cumplió su trabajo como mayordomo de Ciel, es su momento de partir. Ten por seguro que no le volveremos a ver…

— Comprendo

Elizabeth, luego de ello, observó con cariño y apacible amor a aquella lápida que se extendía sobre la mojada tierra roseada por la humedad del frío de la noche. La luna daba de lleno en aquella efigie de piedra y, a la vez, en la figura de carne. SI de ella dependiera, se quedaría un tiempo más a apreciar el, por fin, descanso de su primo, pero ella debía de partir. Tenía responsabilidades que atender.

— Bueno, creo que es hora de volver. Madre nos esperará en Londres mañana por la madrugada, ya sabes… quiere pasar tiempo con sus nietos — dijo esto al erguirse elegantemente al haber estado sentada en el césped de aquel personal cementerio de la antigua familia Phantomhive, para luego comenzar a palmear ligeramente sus manos y sacudirse el rastro de polvo impregnado en sus ropajes.

Le dirigió una mirada amable a su sirviente, quien comprendió el mensaje de inmediato.

— Tiene razón, mi Lady, llamaré al cochero — la mujer se inclinó a modo de respeto y comenzó a caminar apresuradamente en dirección a la salida de aquel singular cementerio, debía apresurarse para, así, servirle a su rubiecilla ama.

Elizabeth le dirigió una dulce, cariñosa y tersa última mirada a aquel mármol de piedra que se extendía en el silencioso suelo. Ella acudía aquí diariamente para rogar por el descanso de su difunto primo. Ahora, con aquel poema, estaba segura de que su primo, el joven Conde Ciel Phantomhive y, quien alguna vez fue "El perro guardián de la Reina" descansaba en paz.

Esbozó una sonrisa serena y, como una dulce despedida, pronunció singulares palabras.

— Dulces sueños, Ciel…

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Notas de Autor: **_Bueno, siéndoles sincera, acabo de terminar este pequeño relato mío. De golpe se me vino la idea a la cabeza y no pude evitar escribirlo de inmediato, después de todo la inspiración no se presenta de esa manera con tanta frecuencia, por lo cual no podía dejar escapar una oportunidad así._

_Sé que tengo un fic en curso y, quienes leen "Rosas Secas" y también hayan leído este pequeño One-Shot, descuide, trataré de subir pronto la continuación._

_La verdad es que, hasta ahora, jamás he visto a un Sebastián pidiendo perdón por haber errado, por lo cual me pareció una faceta un poco diferente y algo novedosa. También agregué a una Elizabeth madura y quien era consiente, en parte, de la verdadera naturaleza de Michaelis. Como se dijo, ya no conservaba nada de ingenuidad, por lo cual creo que quedó bien._

_También quise reflejar a un Ciel de una forma más espiritual, además de que anteriormente nunca le había visto "morir" en alguna historia por algún error de Sebastián, por lo cual también lo quise integrar._

_En general, y a mi parecer, me gustó bastante como quedó este pequeño relato._

_Acepto críticas de cualquier índole que sean constructivas y los consejos bienvenidos sean._

_Si les gustó el relato pueden dejar un review._

_Nos vemos a la próxima. _

_Atte. Ino._


End file.
